If I Die Young
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: "If I die young, bury me in satin/ Lay me down on a, bed of roses/Sink me in the river, at dawn/Send me away with the words of a love song. A Demigod should plan thier life in hours, not years." Song Fic, to honor the ones who died frighting the Titans.


**If I die young, bury me in satin**

"Here we were in the desert. And Bianca Di Angelo was gone."

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**

"Stars. I can see stars again my lady,"

**Sink me in the river, at dawn**

"Among the dead, Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin had been downed by a giants club. The son of Dionysus who'd gone down fighting an enemy half-blood was wrapped in a deep purple shroud embroidered with grapevines. His name was Castor."

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

"Charlie… see Charlie,"

**Uh oh, uh oh**

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**

**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and**

Hermes had to do it, there was no one better suited for the job. This could have been one of Hercules Labors. No, it was harder than that. How were you supposed to tell a woman her son wouldn't be coming home for lunch, ever?

Even though she had always known his fate, May couldn't help but cry. Hermes just held her, and cried with her.

**Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**

**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

Lee's mother was young. She was nineteen when she had a baby, she never thought Lee would only live that long. He never had the chance to do any of the things he wanted: go to collage, meet a nice girl, get married, and have kids. No, all of that was gone, vanished into dust. Nothing but a lost dream floating in the Styx.

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**

**I've had, just enough time**

He finally understood the prophecy. Luke knew what he had to do and he knew he wouldn't have much time. Seeing all the destruction; all the death. He knew those kids that he was fighting, and he looked into their eyes as they died at his hand. He didn't want to do it any more. The gods didn't matter, but the demigods did. He was watching a civil war, and it had to end.

He took the knife from Percy and unhitched his armor. He stabbed himself, ending everything.

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**

Her shroud was pink, embroidered with doves; she died a hero. She had so much life to live; so much life taken because she wanted to make right what she did wrong.

She always looked to far into the future for her own good. Demigods should plan their lives in hours, not years. But that didn't stop her. She wanted a nice little house where she and Charlie could live; raise a family, maybe have a few dogs. But she always planned to far into the future. Imagining the future is a kind of nostalgia.

**Sink me in the river, at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song, **

They never found him, he was left to die and rot at the bottom of the East River. On his shroud his siblings wrote, _"There is a willow grows askant the brook… _/_There on the pendant boughs her coronet weeds_/_Clamb'ring to hang, an envious sliver broke,_/_When down her weedy trophies and herself_/_Fell in the weeping brook. Her clothes spread wide,_/ _And mermaid-like awhile they bore her up,_/_Which time she chanted snatches of old lauds,_/ _As one incapable of her own distress…" _a short monologue from his favorite Shakespearian play, Hamlet.

Michel drowned, like Ophelia.

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**

**I've had, just enough time**

She lived seventy years in two months. So much time lost, not enough time _lived_. Maybe that was the curse of being a child of Hades; more death than there is life.

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**

**I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, **

**I've never known the lovin'of a man**

**But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand**

He had been in love with her for two years before he asked her out. That might be the only thing he regrets about his life. But those months spent with her were the best months of his too-short life. He didn't care that she was the reason he died. All he cared about was getting to spend the rest of forever with her.

**there's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever**

He promised never to leave her. People said they were naive and that young love never lasted. They could prove them wrong, they were going to. They did, and still do.

**Who would have thought forever could be severed by**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well,**

**I've had, just enough time**

"Beckendorf closed his eyes tight and brought his hands up to his watch."

"But the monster looked down at her – almost in contempt – and spit poison directly into her face,"

Their lives ended in a single moment, years of potential life stripped away in seconds.

**So put on your vest boys and I'll wear my pearls**

**What I never did is done**

There was so much he never got to do or see. He was hardly ever noticed at camp, he knew that much. His brother, his only and twin brother, was the only demigod at camp who mourned him. Castor could have done so much with his life, instead it was ended because he wasn't the best fighter.

He never even kissed a girl, as pathetic as that is. He never had the courage to tell Miranda how he felt, and she would never know.

**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar**

**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**

He only ever lived in the Hermes cabin at camp because his mother didn't have cabin. It was that anger and frustration to the major gods that made him trade sides. And it was his dying wish that gave his mother, and gods like her, and other demigods of minor gods the respect they deserved. Yes, he was a traitor. Yes, he was not a child of one of the twelve Olympians. Yes, he did give his life for Olympus. Yes, because of him, things changed for the better.

**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**

"There is no thrown to Nemesis. No thrown to my mother,"

**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

"Deserve better. If they just… had thrones -,"

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

She looked young, but she was almost as old as her goddess. Partial Immortality, she could only die in battle. And that's how she died, fighting her father.

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses **

Artemis pulled her from the rocks she ad fallen behind. Zoe laid on the ground, resting for the first time in two thousand years.

**Sink me in the river, at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song **

As her soul passed to Hades, her memory began its life among the stars.

**Uh oh **

**The ballad of a dove **

Clarisse lost her best friend

**Go with peace and love**

Will and Jake both had big shoes to fill.

**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**

Pollux couldn't even say a few words on his brother's behalf without crying.

**Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**

Nico blamed Percy, but he was wrong.

**The sharp knife of a short life, **

Luke had to make a choice at the end. It killed him, but saved the world.

**Well, I've had just enough time**

No one knows how there going to be remembered, all they can do is hope for the best.

**So put on your vest boys, and I'll wear my pearls**

**I really wish there was more Bianca in this... but oh well.**

**I've had this idea since I first heard the song in like January, but I waited until August 18th, the day the war ended. **

**but for Percy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIR, DESPITE THE CIRCUMSTANCES!**

**I mean, I wrote this primarily because, like always, I feel like I have to give recognition to those characters who really never get it. I have a feeling everything is going to be all HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY and PERCEBETH 4EVA! **

**I included Zoe and Bianca even though one of them is 70 and the other is 3000...**

**That is the 2nd song fic I have written using a song from the "Lise of songs the Apollo cabin cannot sing," Oh well. You guys really learn a lot about my taste in music from my stories don't you?**


End file.
